guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Junundu
This is gonna be so cool It can dance? Let there be "lols"-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) :It can also /roar -- pretty fun when you have your hero party along as they also join in. Thulsey 21:34, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::You can also sit, I've noted all the emotes you can currently use. Try them! Mithran 08:49, 17 November 2006 (CST) Unbalanced feature Due to the current impactq of character's equipment on the wurm's abilities (noticeably energy recovery and inner maximum health, stripped of armor bonuses), the phases were you must be in this form are undoubtly unfair and unbalanced to many professions (warrior, paragon and ranger at least). And I don't even speak of the challenge mission of the Remains of Sahlahja, where a 55hp monk will have no problem to exploit those elements (and some maintened enchantments as bonuses), while others die and fail miserably trying to : * gather points for hero armor, * map the place for cartographer title. --Leonim 07:17, 13 November 2006 (CST) Pets utilizing Junundu I noticed this evening that my Hero's pet was able to enter and use the Junundu. I didn't notice him using any skills, as he wasn't able to heal himself, but it was still a great way to level my hero's pet.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:53, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I've since tried to get my pet in the Junundu again to no avail. The only thing I can figure is that it's a bug in the quest itself, Gates of Desolation (Mission).--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:35, 16 November 2006 (CST) Junundu Armor Level I remember seeing somewhere that Junundu have 40 armor. However, I can't seem to find where I saw it. Can someone confirm, or test to see how much armor you have while in a Junundu? --Curse You 20:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I wonder if a Drake Kabob can be eaten while in the Junundu. -- Dashface 06:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) "Sometimes a hero will exit a wurm in the middle of the sulfurous haze effect" Can't you just disable Leave Junundu on your heroes? Or do their skill bars not change to the junundu skills on your screen? - Capcom 22:20, 26 November 2006 (CST) :It's not that they use the skill (and yes, their skill bars change too), but that they probably hit a glitch in the textures that makes their AI think they've hit rocky terrain and automatically spits them out. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:31, 26 November 2006 (CST) Bug with SoC being replaced by Junundu Siege ...has been fixed (just went out of Bone Palace to try it out). I removed the notice. Artemis Faul Description "It can also dance; just a sleepy shifting of weight from side to side, but it's there. The /roar emote causes the wurm to roar." Does this belong in the Description section? +It's already mentioned in Trivia... Artemis Faul : No. I left the dance part in there when I first edited the article because I had not yet read the trivia section. I didn't go back and reedit the article because I didn't have the time to fix all the problems with it. Since someone decided to stick the /roar line in, I went ahead and took the time to make the edits. It should be much better now. -- James Sumners 15:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) Weapon Effects I've noticed that the weapon that you hold when you enter the Junundu affects the Junundu's attacks. It seems like a normal attack from a Junundu will always do 40 armor-ignoring damage, but the manner in which that attack is delivered varies. I noticed that while I was on my mesmer (who uses a staff) I launched projectiles, but when I loaded my Assassin (who uses Daggers) into the Junundu, not only did I have to attack at close range, but I had a chance to double strike. I haven't tested this yet with any weapons other than Daggers and wands/staves, but does anyone care to independently confirm this for me? It seems like quite an important note, but I'd like to get some agreement before I edit this. 149.169.109.224 15:18, 29 November 2006 (CST) :When my ranger is in a Junundu, I can attack at longbow range. --Curse You 19:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::So far I have tested this with Heroes and Henchmen. And it does seem that henchmen and heroes using melee range weapons will only attack on melee range. If someboy can, please try to test if you deal p to three hits using a scythe. Mithran 09:05, 1 December 2006 (CST) *Sword, Axe, Hammer - 55 damage, melee * Daggers - 40 damage, melee, chance to double strike * Scythe - 35 damage, melee, can hit one adjacent foe * Wand, Staff - 40 damage, ranged * Bow - 40 damage, ranged, range dependent on range of bow equipped * Spear - 55 damage, ranged The Wurm Guide - [[User:Savio|''Savio'']] 09:12, 1 December 2006 (CST)